


THE CONSEQUENCE OF KEEPING OUR SECRET

by EAMWriter



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Homophobia, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAMWriter/pseuds/EAMWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is going to a Navy training exercise, but hasn't officially declared Danny as his domestic partner.  This causes him some angst when Danny is injured while he is gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	THE CONSEQUENCE OF KEEPING OUR SECRET

**Author's Note:**

> All Medical Treatment and Navy protocols are created to fit the story line.

Chin is talking to Danny from Danny’s doorframe at the Palace, “Steve’s really excited.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Danny replies looking at Steve through his office window. Steve is on the phone making plans and doesn’t notice Chin and Danny staring at him.

“He hasn’t trained with his team for over a year.” Chin kept talking.

“Yeah, I know.” Danny was still staring at Steve.

“Danny, you okay?” Chin asked.

“Yeah, sorry,” Danny finally looked at Chin.

“Talk to me,” Chin prodded Danny.

“I guess I am feeling a little insecure.” Danny admitted.

“You shouldn’t, you know he is crazy about you.” Chin smiled.

“Yeah, I know.” Danny smiled back, but not enthusiastically.

“He loves you brah,” Chin added.

“Yeah, I know, but . . . “ Danny’s voice trailed off.

“But . . .?” 

“But he loves being a Seal.” Danny said sadly.

“So?”

“So, sometimes . . .Oh, I don’t know. Never mind I am okay, let’s just drop it.” Danny said.

“Drop what?” Steve asked but didn’t wait for an answer. “Dinner is at 7, Chin you are going to make it, right?”

“I wouldn’t miss the Steve stories. I will be picking up Kono on my way as well. She finished her testimony. Danny is up tomorrow.” 

“Good. Danny and I will meet you there.” Steve spun on his heels and left the office. 

“Danny, talk to me. I can tell it is more than him leaving to train with his old team.” Chin pressed.

“Steve and I talked last night. I told him it was okay if we needed to . . . to be discreet about us in front of his team. Even though DADT was repealed, he has to be cautious. I don’t want him to be out there exposed to bigotry in the middle of a battle.” Danny looked down at his hands.

“What was his response?” Chin asked.

“He just said thanks,” Danny answered.

“Oh Danny, I’m sorry.” Chin was sincere; Steve probably didn’t realize how much he hurt Danny by being so willing to deny their relationship. 

“It’s okay, you know Steve. He is emotionally stunted. I would have liked him to put up more of a fight, but the outcome is what it needs to be.” Danny looked at Chin. “Stop looking at me like that, you’re not helping my mood.“

“Sorry, you’re right. How long is his training this time?” Chin asked.

“Two weeks. At least it is in Hawaii, “ Danny smiled.

“Will you be able to see him at all?” Chin asked. 

“No, I think that is part of the training for the families. So we get used to not being able to contact them.” Danny sighed.

“So tonight is your last night for a couple of weeks?”

“Yeah, but the way he has been so excited to see his team, something tells me that last night was our last night.” 

505050505050505050505050505050505050

Dinner went well. Danny sat several seats down from Steve on the same side. He didn’t want to make eye contact with him or be tempted to reach out and touch him. Steve was engrossed in his team and having a great time. Chin and Kono laughed at the stories about Steve. When the stories went to Steve’s prowess with the ladies, Chin or Kono quickly changed the topic. After a couple of hours, Danny figured he fulfilled his obligation and decided it was time to leave.

“Steve, I’ll see you in the morning. We can review any final items that need to be taken care of before you leave.” Danny stood up.

“Okay, what time do you need to get to court?” Steve asked.

“I have to be there by nine.” Danny left on the opposite side of the table from Steve.

“Okay, “ Steve looked at Danny and saw the sadness in his face.

When Danny got to his car, he noticed he had a text on the phone. The text said: Don’t think I didn’t notice everything you have been doing for me. I will be home at a decent hour, I love you.

Danny Responded: No you won’t goof. Just be there when I wake up. I want to say goodbye properly. I love you. 

Danny woke up wrapped in Steve. He tried to sneak out of bed without waking Steve up, but as usual he failed. “Where are you going Danny?” Steve yawned. 

“To take a shower, it is 7:30 and I have to be at court at 9:00, remember. As it is, I am going to have to try and not fall asleep during the trial, because a certain someone came traipsing in at all hours of the night and then had the nerve to keep me up.” Danny stretched and rubbed his belly at the same time. 

“You could have always said no, Daniel.” Steve rolled on top of him and started to kiss him. Danny of course could not resist his big Neanderthal. At 8:30 he was running out of the house carrying a folder of papers. “At least I won’t fall asleep, because my stomach growling will wake me up.” He kissed Steve one more time as he opened the door. 

Jeremy and Mike from Steve’s team were just exiting their car to pick Steve up. Danny was flustered for a moment and then regained his composure, “Have fun Steve, be safe. I will make sure these papers are filed first thing after court.” 

“Thanks Danny,” Steve called after. “Gentlemen, please go in I will be right there, I forgot to tell Danny something.” Steve ran up the car, looked back to see the house door was closed and leaned in for a kiss. “Danny you be careful too, okay.”

Danny smiled, “Love you” and he drove off.

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0

The first ten days of Steve’s training were uneventful. Five-O was given a case of historical artifact smuggling. They had been getting closer to the nailing the suspects. They had set up a raid for that evening and were organizing the details. 

“Have you heard from Steve?” asked Kono.

“No, but I didn’t expect to.” Danny said. “I do text everyday something sweet and something not so sweet at night.” Danny smiled. 

“You’re bad brah,” she laughed.

“Let’s get something to eat. We have two hours before we have to leave.” Chin said.

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0

“Steve, what are you looking at?” Jeremy asked. 

“A picture of my Ohana.” Steve said with a smile.

“Let me see.” Jeremy looked at the hardcopy picture of Steve’s family.

“That’s your team and is that Danny’s daughter?”

“Yeah, they are more than a team; they are my family.” Steve took the picture back.

“and Danny, is he more than your work partner?” Jeremy smiled.

“Is it that obvious?” Steve face dropped. Jeremy had always been his friend and his brother just came out that he was gay so he hoped this wouldn’t cause a problem.

“Yeah, I thought so, when he left the restaurant and you couldn’t take your eyes off him, I knew. Is he a good guy?” Jeremy asked.

“The best,” Steve smiled.

“I think Mike knows too. At least that Danny is gay. He has already made some derogatory remarks against him being gay.” Jeremy was leaning against the bunk bed in the room they shared.

“He can think what he likes, but he better not say anything around me.” Steve voice was lowered and harsh in tone. 

“Don’t let it get to you, just warning you. We got to be on the ship in an hour we better head out. This is the last training exercise and then you can go back to your Ohana,” Jeremy smiled. 

“It’s been great, but I am really missing them.” Steve got up off the bunk. Steve had realized after the first few days that even though he was enjoying himself, he was ready to go back home. This exercise would keep him on the ship for four more days with long hours and little sleep and than he had 2 additional days for paperwork. He looked one more time at the picture and smiled. Six more days Danny and I’ll be home.

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0

The raid was set to begin at 6:15pm. The buyers and sellers of the stolen Hawaiian artifacts were scheduled to be at the warehouse at 5:45pm. The team was in place with Five-O taking the lead. On Danny’s go, the team rushed in. All was going according to plan except Kono had gotten trapped in a cross fire. Danny had made his way towards her and they took out the two gunmen that had her pinned. The problem was that a third man was hiding and neither Kono nor Danny saw him. At the last second Danny saw the glint of metal. 

“Kono, down!” Danny screamed as he shoved Kono out of the way. Danny took a hit to his shoulder. This spun Danny so that he was facing the gunman. The gunman fired close range three times hitting Danny square in the chest. Kono regained her footing and took the gunman out. 

“Officer Down!” She screamed into her radio. “Danny, oh god, Danny!!” She ran to Danny and pulled him behind the crates. “Danny, speak to me, come on speak to me. Officer Down, I need a medic!” she yelled into her radio again.

“All clear,” she heard Chin say over the speaker. “Kono, where are you?”

“Southeast corner, near the office.” She was unhooking Danny’s vest. No bullets penetrated the vest, but Danny had been knocked unconscious and she could tell he was having problems breathing. “Chin hurry!” Kono was applying pressure to Danny’s shoulder wound.

“Right here Cuz, keep applying pressure, but let me look at his chest.” Chin opened Danny’s shirt and saw the bruising that was already forming. He gently felt over his chest. “He may have a broken rib, we have to be careful and not move him.” 

“Where’s the ambulance?!” Kono was frantic.

“Easy cuz, they will be right here,” Chin tried to reassure her. But Danny started to struggle to breath. “Danny calm down, were right here, you’re okay.” Danny lips had turned blue. “Damn,” Chin leaned over Danny and started rescue breathing. The EMTs arrived and took over.

“He is not getting enough oxygen; we are going to have to intubate him.” It took a few moments to get the tube in, but as soon as they did, Danny’s body relaxed. “Let’s get him to the hospital.” 

“Kono go with him, I will finish up here.” Kono wasn’t moving. “Kono! Go with Danny.” 

Kono looked at Chin. “Those bullets were meant for me, he pushed me out of the way. Chin, Danny saved my life.”

“Kono, it’s okay. Danny will be okay, you need to go with him and see if you can reach Steve.” 

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0

Steve and his Seal Team docked three days later. Jeremy and Steve were back in their room. Their training was completed so they were no longer on communication restriction. An ensign had just returned their phones. Steve immediately turned it on and saw nineteen missed texts from Danny, a few from Grace,Chin and Kono. He read Danny’s text first. Danny sent two a day, one in the morning saying he missed him and loved him and one sext at night. Some were so explicit that Steve was getting hard. On the tenth day he got the morning message, but that was it. The messages stopped. Fuck, Steve thought. He went to Chin’s message next. 

Chin : 

Message one: Steve, call me as soon as you can. Danny has been injured. He is at Queen’s Hospital. The doctors say he is going to be okay. Hope he can be released tomorrow. 

Message two: There were complications, sorry to worry you. They had to put him on a vent. Call when you can.

Message three: Some good news, Danny’s made improvements. They just took him off the vent. Call when you can.

Message four: Steve, I don’t want to worry you but you need to be updated. Danny is not doing as well as we hoped, he is struggling. If he doesn’t start making progress they say they may put him back on the ventilator. 

Kono: 

Message One: Call as soon as you can. Danny has been hurt. I tried to get hold of you through channels, but they said you were on maneuvers and could not be reached. They said Danny isn’t family.

Message two: Danny’s in his room at Queen’s resting. Steve, I’m sorry.

Message three: Danny is having problems breathing. They put him on a ventilator today. They sedated him. Chin and I are with him. 

Message four: I hate the Navy!!! They won’t let me talk to you. Danny’s doing better, they took him off the ventilator today.

Message four: Steve, Danny’s not doing so well. Call me or Chin as soon as you can.

Grace:

Message one: Uncle Steve, Danno’s hurt please come home.

Message two: Uncle Steve, they won’t let me see Danno. It must be bad. Uncle Chin says you aren’t getting any messages. I love you, come home soon.

Steve gasped as Mike and Jeremy walked into the room.

“Steve what is it? You look upset.” Mike asked.

“It’s Danny, he has been hurt. He was hurt three days ago, he was on a ventilator. I got to go. Can I borrow your car?” Steve grabbed his bag and ran out to see his commanding officer to get released early.

“I’ll go with you to see if they will let me drive you.” Jeremy followed Steve.

“Sir, my team . . . my partner has been seriously hurt. I would like to request an early release so I can be with him.” Steve was visibly upset.  
“Son, I’m sorry but it is against protocols. I can only release you if it is a spouse, parent or child.” Your assignment is over in two days, I cannot release you early.

“The training is over. We are just going to be filling out paperwork. I will come back in a few days when everything is okay.”

“I’m sorry commander, but it is against regulations.” 

“Sir, Danny is more than my work partner.” Steve said his desperation growing.

“If you are saying that you are in a homosexual relationship with this man, than you should have filled out the proper paperwork and declared him as such.” The man did not hide his displeasure.

“Sir, if I fill out the paperwork can I be released.” Steve was trying to contain his anger.

“It will need to be approved and that will take at least two weeks.”

“Sir, he is in the hospital now. He may be put on a ventilator. Sir, I am sorry if you disapprove, but I need to go to him.” Steve was practically begging.

“It is not a matter of my stance on DADT, if you had declared him I would approve your request.” 

“Thank you sir for your time,” Jeremy saluted and nudged Steve’s arm. Steve saluted as well and they both left.

“I will just go, give me your keys” Steve was picking up his pace.

“Oh no you are not! You will not go AWOL.” Jeremy declared. “Sorry man, I should of warned you that the old man was a Homophobe. We will go over his head. Did you call Chin? What did he say?”

“I called but he didn’t answer.” As Steve said it his phone rang. 

“Chin, how is he? What the hell happened?” Steve started pacing.

“Steve, thank goodness we got you. Danny is doing better but . ..” Chin started to talk but Steve interrupted him.

“Better? You don’t sound convincing. Can I talk to him?” Steve was rubbing his hand through his hair.

“Steve you need to calm down. He is resting now, I just left his room and I’m outside. When he is awake I will call you from his phone in his room. Just so I can let him know, when do you think you can be here?”

“I don’t know Chin, I am having issues getting released. It appears that the commanding officer is a phobic.” Steve paused and asked quietly. “Is he going to be okay, what are his injuries?”

“He is going to be fine after some rest. The problem is that he is just not resting. He took a hit to his shoulder and three shots to the chest. None of the chest shots penetrated his vest, but it was close range and it caused internal injuries to his lungs.”

“He was on a ventilator?” Steve moved to sit on a bench. He leaned his head back and rested it against the wall.

“Yeah, his lungs took quite a blow and he wasn’t getting enough oxygen even with a mask so they put him on a ventilator to allow his lungs to rest. They took him off the ventilator yesterday, but he is very agitated and his oxygen levels have decreased again. They said he wouldn’t be released for two more days or longer if he doesn’t start resting.”

“He’s not resting, why not?”

“Even on sedation he is restless. He is worried about Kono, she is freaking out and he is worried about you.”

“Tell him to stop worrying about me, I am fine and back on dry land. How did this happen?”

“We set up a raid, it was going fine but Kono got caught in a cross fire. Steve, Danny saved Kono’s life. If he didn’t do what he did, Kono would probably be dead.”

“Steve sorry to interrupt,” Jeremy said, “but the Admiral will approve your request, but I will not be able to drive you. Will you be okay to drive yourself?”

“Yeah, thank you man. I owe you big.” Steve took a deep breath to steady his nerves. “Chin I will be there within the hour.”  
“Okay Steve, If Danny wakes up in the meantime, I will let him now.”

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 

Steve arrived at the hospital one hour later. He walked into Danny’s dark room. Danny was sleeping, but Steve could tell he was agitated and not resting. Chin was sitting in a chair next to Danny’s bed with his eyes closed. Chin must have heard Steve, because he opened his eyes and immediately saw Steve. 

“Brah, you made it.” Chin was whispering so he wouldn’t wake Danny. He stood up and gave Steve a hug. 

“How is he?” Steve asked not taking his eyes off Danny. 

”He’s okay, but he is not recovering like they were expecting. His oxygen levels are borderline. They want him to rest, but as you can see even sedated he is not resting.” Chin touched Steve’s shoulder.

“They’re sedating him?” Steve was worried.

“He wasn’t sleeping at all. It’s not like he didn’t want to, he’d fall asleep but wake suddenly because of a nightmare. The more he wasn’t sleeping, the more he grew frustrated.” Chin saw Steve’s face. “With you back, that should help.” 

“You look pretty tired yourself. Have you been here the whole time?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, but it’s okay.”

“How’s Kono?”

“Feeling guilty. Now that your back, I can focus on her. She’ll be fine. I couldn’t leave him.” Chin said.

“Go home and get some sleep.” 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Chin picked up his cell and keys from the table next to the bed. “I’m glad your back.” 

“Me too,” Steve and Chin gave each other a hug. 

Steve was alone with Danny. He looked closely at him. Danny was too pale, the heart monitor tubes came out from under his gown. The gown was placed with the ties in front. There was an IV in his hand and an oxygen mask over his face. Steve could barely breathe. Kono wasn’t the only one feeling guilty. 

“You know staring at someone sleeping is creepy?” Danny spoke. 

“Is it okay to remove the mask?” Steve asked.

“No, I’ll get yelled at.” 

“Then put it back on.” Steve walked closer to Danny to help him with the mask.

“No, it’s been too long and I need a kiss.” Danny reached his hand out.

“Okay, but just for a second. You need the mask back on.”

As Steve bent over to give Danny a kiss an alarm went off. Steve quickly stood up. A nurse rushed in. “Detective Williams, you have been told. Your oxygen levels are too low for you to be without the mask.” She noticed Steve. “Excuse me, I am Heidi, Danny’s night nurse.” She reached over and placed the mask back on Danny. “You need to keep that there.”

“I’m Steve, Danny’s partner.” Steve told her.

“Ah, Detective Williams your Seal has finally arrived.” She smiled.

“How is he?” Steve asked her

“His oxygen levels are not high enough. Even taking the mask off for a moment will set the alarms off. He is not resting. The doctor gave him a sedative, if that didn’t help, the Doctor may be forced to put the ventilator back tomorrow and nobody wants that.”

Steve glared at Danny and turned back to the nurse, “What else does he need to do?” Steve asked her. 

“That is it, rest and keep the mask on.” The nurse said. She checked a few more of Danny’s vitals. “Rest Dectective.” She said as she left.

Danny reached up to the mask, “Don’t even get your hands near it, keep it on, don’t even think about removing it.” Steve ordered

Danny glared at Steve, but lowered his hand. “Good, now let’s see about sleeping.” Steve leaned over and kissed Danny’s forehead. He rubbed Danny’s arm, not knowing where else to touch. It didn’t take long for Danny’s eyes to start closing. The sedative was taking effect and he fell asleep. Steve smiled and sat on the chair that Chin had vacated. It was about a ½ hour later Danny started to get restless, Steve got up and leaned over Danny again and rubbed his arm. “Shhh Danno, I’m here, relax babe.” Danny settled again. This scene was repeated again and again through the night. Steve was growing more worried. He felt Danny was still not getting enough rest. He decided more action was needed. He removed his boots, lowered the railing and crawled in next to Danny. “Shhh, Danno my back is getting sore, relax for me so we can both get some sleep, okay?” Danny settled down again, turned slightly into Steve and fell soundly to sleep for the first time in 2 days.

Heidi and the day nurse, Melinda walked in for the shift change. Steve opened his eyes when he sensed a presence in the room. “Good morning Commander,” Heidi whispered. “This is Melinda she is the day nurse. I see you were good at your word to get him to rest.” She took Danny’s vitals, very gently as not to wake the sleeping patient. “He looks better,” she smiled. “In about an hour we will check his oxygen levels by drawing some blood. For now, keep him sleeping.”  
Steve mouthed “Thank you.” The nurses conferred in the corner, Steve could not hear what they were saying. They both turned and smiled at Steve before they left.

Steve was able to keep Danny quiet. When the blood was drawn, he got Danny quickly back to sleep. The Doctor came in about 1 hour later. “Melinda told me that your Danny’s partner. It is not usual for us to allow patients to have someone join them in bed, but Detective Williams has improved so much since you did, we will continue to make the exception.” The doctor smiled at Steve. “Keep him sleeping for the next few hours. After that we will wean him off the sedatives.”

“When can I take him home?” Steve asked.

“He will still need to stay with us for at least 48 hours. The damage to his lungs was extensive and his previous sarin exposure is not helping. We have him on IV antibiotics. It is imperative that for the next few weeks he doesn’t get an infection or virus. His lungs would not be able to handle it.” The doctor could see the worry on Steve’s face. “He is doing much better than a few hours ago. You have had a positive impact already. Don’t worry; I am just being cautious since he already had one set back.” 

After the Doctor left, Steve was fully awake but didn’t want to leave the bed. He kept hearing his commander’s words “If you would have declared him I would have approved it.” Steve was remembering the hurt on Danny’s face when Steve quickly agreed to keeping their relationship quiet. “Danny I am so sorry. I will never deny you again. If denying you is the price of my safety with the Seals, I will choose you over them. I promise Danny.” 

Chin and Kono walked in 20 minutes later. Steve woke up and looked at them. “How is he doing?” Kono asked in a whisper.

“Much better, the Doctor was happy. His levels have all improved.” Steve smiled.

“I’m so sorry Steve, it is all my fault.” Kono looked at Steve, with tears in her eyes.

“Chin told me what happened, it wasn’t your fault. You need to stop worrying; Danny is going to be fine.” Steve reached out his hand to her. 

“Thank you Steve, but that’s not true. I got myself cornered, that shouldn’t have happened if I was paying attention.” Kono’s tears streamed down her cheek.

“Kono it was as much my fault as yours. I should have been here. I wanted to play SuperSeal instead of taking care of my Ohana.” Steve looked at Danny and turned back to Kono. “You both could have died, that is unforgiveable.” 

“Is this an exclusive pity party or can anyone join?” Danny asked. Steve noticed Danny reaching up to remove his mask to talk.

“I told you Danno, to leave the mask alone.” Steve growled and kissed Danny’s forehead again. 

“No more guilt, we all made it through. We have lessons to learn, but right now we need to take care of Danny.” Chin announced.

Steve was constantly by Danny’s side until the day of his release. Chin and Kono had come to pick Danny up. “Where is Steve?” Danny asked.

“Not sure, he asked us to pick you up and take you home.” Chin said.

“Okay, Let’s go I am so ready to get out of here.” Danny said. 

When they got home, there were several cars in the driveway. They could smell the barbeque. “What’s going on?” Danny asked.

“Not sure Brah, Steve didn’t tell us anything, he just said to pick you up and bring you home. The only way we will know is if we go in.” Kono said.

Danny saw Steve’s seal team on the Lanai. “I don’t think I am up to this, I am going to sneak up to the bedroom.” 

“Danny!” Steve shouted at Danny, with a huge grin.

“Too late,” Chin smiled.

“How are you doing?” Mike asked. Steve was not happy that Mike was the first to approach Danny, knowing what Jeremy said about him.

“Better, but a little tired.” Danny responded.

Steve immediately got worried, “You okay? Maybe this wasn’t a smart idea.” 

“What idea were you talking about?” Danny asked.

“I want to be open about our relationship; I don’t want to hide the fact that I love you from anyone anymore.” Steve stepped closer to Danny.

“Babe, we talked about this. I thought we agreed that you might not be safe as an outed gay man in combat.” Danny looked past Steve at this Seal team, who at this point were staring at them.

“I don’t care. If they can’t accept my choice of whom I love, then I will resign. Danny I will never deny you again. I love you more than I ever thought possible. I want everyone to know that, to know you are mine and I am yours.” Steve reached out to Danny and pulled him into a hug and a kiss. 

“Steve, I don’t know what to say. I love you so much, but I would never ask you to give up the Seals, it means so much to you.” Danny leaned into Steve. “We’ll talk about this later, I am really tired.” 

“Okay, Danny.” 

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 

Two days passed and Steve had to return to Pearl. He had arranged for Chin and Kono to stay with Danny. Danny was doing much better, but was still sore and had trouble getting around. Steve had submitted the paperwork to declare his relationship with Danny, but it was yet to be approved. Steve had no choice but to return. His inability to stay with Danny during his recovery was making Steve reconsider his choice to stay in the reserves.

“Steve, I will be okay. Chin and Kono are here. If they have to leave, Kamekono will come by. If he has to leave Rachel will come. You have covered everything, stop worrying and please stop making that face.” Danny scolded as he lay in bed watching Steve pace.

“I should be here.” Steve grunted as he packed his bag. 

“The doctor says I am fine. I am just a little sore.” Danny smiled at Steve.

“Two days and I’ll be back.” Steve grunted and zipped his bag.

“Chin is here, come give me a proper kiss goodbye.” Danny reached out for Steve. Steve crawled into bed next to Danny and they started kissing.

“Maybe when I get back, we can do a little more than kiss. That means rest.” Steve got up and walked to the door and looked back at Danny. “Damn, I can’t believe how hard this is.” 

“I love you, goof.” Danny grinned as he laid surrounded by pillows.

“I love you too. Two days.” Steve left the room. 

Downstairs Chin waited. “Take care of him.” 

“I will and stop worrying. I will call you if his condition changes.” Chin walked to the door with Steve.

“I don’t know if I can do this anymore.” Steve looked up the stairs sadly.

“Don’t make any decisions until Danny is better and you can talk it over with him.” Chin slapped Steve on his back and he guided him out the door. 

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 

The two days passed slowly, Steve was about to leave when his commander came to speak to him. “Commander McGarrett, a word in my office.”

“Yes Sir,” Steve saluted and followed him to his office.

“I am not pleased you went over my head and got yourself released. The military has its rules commander and they are not up for debate. I have put in a request that you be removed from my command.” 

“Sir, I understand that you feel that I cannot be an effective Seal. But you are wrong, I am as dedicated to the Navy as I have ever been, Danny was seriously hurt and I could not deny my relationship any longer.” Steve was struggling to contain his anger.

“You still do not understand. I do not care that you are a homosexual. Your sexual activities are your own business. You made the decision to not fill out the appropriate paperwork and then disregarded a direct order to get your way. It is that and only that I cannot tolerate from a member of my team.” 

“Sir, I know now that I was wrong to deny the importance of Danny to me. I understand your stance and will accept your decision. I have submitted the paperwork so this will not happen again. I apologize for disrespecting you.” 

“I understand commander. I did fast track your paperwork and they have been approved. I am not the homophobe you think I am commander, I wish you well in your future. Dismissed.”

Steve saluted and walked out. He had learned a lot in the last few days. His most important lesson was that Danny was the man he loved and would do anything for him, even give up the Seals. 

5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0 5 0

Steve walked into his house and Chin was reading the paper on the couch. “Where’s Danny?”

“Outside on the Lanai,” 

“Danno, what are you doing out here?” Steve smiled as he saw Danny under an umbrella on a lounge chair.

“Getting a Tan.” Danny smiled.

“Can I join you?”

“Of course.” Danny scooted forward and Steve crawled in behind him. Danny leaned back against Steve’s chest between his long legs. 

Steve hugged Danny’s waist and kissed his neck. “I missed you.” Danny hummed as Steve continued to kiss him.

“Danny?” 

“Hmmm?”

“Marry me,” Steve kissed his neck again.

“Of Course,” Danny responded.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Part II in mind, but my Muse is stubborn about a beginning that makes sense.


End file.
